An Audience
by KingPLJ
Summary: Set in Episode 2 Season 2, what if the beginning of the episode started out differently. What if Carver was more aggressive? Fan interaction at the end, leave ideas in either private messages or reviews, that's it! :D
1. Chapter 1

A Quick little one-shot to put you guys over until Rage Unleashed Chapter 4 comes out!

"Everything come all right girls?" Troy asked Clem and Sarah, Clem glaring at him. Clementine gave the 'are you fuckin' serious' look, Troy could care less.

"Alright, don't worry girls, you'll love it at our little settlement." Carver said, keeping up his calm, and 'nice guy' facade. Clementine just glared at him, which made Carver furious.

"Sarah, why don't you go in the truck? I need to 'talk' to Clementine here." Carver ordered, Sarah nodding with fear clearly etched on her face.

With Sarah gone, Carver had his time with Clementine, also sending Troy away.

-In the Truck-

"Sarah? You okay honey?" Sarah nodded at her fathers concern.

"Where's Clementine!?" Kenny asked with fear and worry. Sarah just responded with a simple 6 words, "He wants to talk to her."

Fuck that! Kenny immediately started to yell at Carver from the inside, "Hey you fucker! Let her go!" Carver smiled.

"Actually let's have an audience, how 'bout it?" Carver asked, words dripping with sarcasm, obviously not caring about her opinion. "Screw you!" Clem yelled at him.

As Carver opened the truck door, Clem's heart filled with the feeling of dread as he finished. He smirked, he was going to enjoy this!

IMPORTANT! READ THIS!

Give me ideas on what you want to happen and I promise I'll try to incorporate it the final chapter! Don't worry, Chapter 4 will be much better than Chapter 3! (My other story) **NO RAPE! **I am not into that type of stuff, so please refrain from that type of idea, thank you.


	2. Beatdown

"CLEMENTINE!" Kenny struggled against his bonds as the first punch landed on her young face.

_Clem P.O.V_

_"Fuc-" It would have been very fulfilling if I could have finished that sentence but pain erupted from my right cheek, Carver had punched me. With me on the ground, he took the hat that fell off my head and stomped on it. Destroying my link to Lee personally, and my parents. I cry, a kick to my midsection, I can_ _almost swear I hear Kenny yelling my name, but everything's a blur, ringing in my ears._

_Another punch, one after another, I'm drifting in and out of consciousness now, I suddenly feel a metallic taste in my mouth. _

_Blood. Lots of it._

_He wouldn't beat me to DEATH would he? In front of Kenny and everyone? But, but maybe that wouldn't be so bad! I could see Lee and my parents, though by now I'm closer to Lee. I can barely feel the pain anymore, but for one second it stopped. A gunshot rings out, did Kenny get him? Is Carver dead? I hear a thump a moment later, could it really be?_

_No, it wasn't. Joy._

_I look to my right, seeing a downed walker, my hope destroyed in an instant._

_I feel Carver pick me up, and throw me in the truck, after that, everything goes dark._

-Normal P.O.V-

Everyone, shocked from the scene they just witnessed, is silent. Kenny is in tears at Clementine's condition, her hat left behind, the odds of ever getting it back are slim.

"Is she gonna b-be o-okay?" Sarah stuttered out her question. Carlos looks at her, "I don't know sweetie." Carlos looks down, worry for Sarah getting Carver mad growing.

"Jesus.." Nick mutters to himself, barely above a whisper. Beating an innocent child? That's fucked up. This was the girl that he almost shot in the face once, forgave him for it, and had a friendly relationship with, albeit a shaky one.

"Clementine, oh my god!" Rebecca was holding back her tears, even if she didn't like the girl that much, a child is a child, and nobody deserved that. "It's okay Bec, it's okay to cry.." Alvin muttering words of comfort to her, and with that, the floodgates opened.

Sarita wasn't much better, while she wasn't crying, despair clouded her features. THESE people, with the knowledge that they were being followed, and hid it. The bastards, but she still felt bad, somewhat.

Everyone hopes, hopes to be saved.

They never got their wish the way they wanted.

**A/N - So? What'd you think, let me know!**


End file.
